Faerie's Blood
by GothicRinoa
Summary: A virus hangs over one village, it then affects Quatre, soon it will kill. But will Trowa stand for it?(3x4!)
1. Prologue

Faerie's Blood  
Prologue: It starts....  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
  
Warnings:3x4, angst... (not sure about the rest right now) Notes: This is one of those fics where you have the ending and begining planned out but have no clue what else to do. So.... I'm.........gonna try and think. ^-^;;;;;   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He had gotten sick that day. that unforgetable day. The virus got him. I couldn't believe it at first. It had to be a joke. My love!? It couldn't be real! I pleaded to the village doctors to do something; anything...but they could do nothing. I sat by my lovers side for weeks hoping to keep his health up but each day he would get weaker.   
  
~   
  
It all started close to about thirteen days ago...   
  
"Trowa! Hey!" A blonde ran over to a brown haired boy which looked up from his work. The blonde held up a basket."I brought you something for lunch! Thought you might be hungry!" His body was close to covered in flour, due to the fact that he had done lots of baking. Well he did work in the village bakery.   
  
Trowa looked at the boy and nearly laughed. He was rather tired. Working in a black smith shop was hard work, yet good pay."Yeah, Quatre, thanks!" He grabbed a wet cloth and whipped his hands. Trowa took his thumb and rubbed it across Quatre's flour covered cheek to brush it off before placing a light kiss. He took the basket of treats and sat down on a chair.   
  
"There would of been more, but it smelt sooo good and I had to eat some!" Quatre half giggled and grabbed a sugar cookie from the basket and popped it into his mouth.   
  
"Mm...you always do that." Trowa nudged Quatre's stomach lightly with his elbow. Quatre smiled at him. Trowa's eyes gazed down to Quatre's hand where he had a freshly put bandage on it." You cut yourself? Are you alright?"He took the boy's delicate, soft hand.   
  
"Oh," Quatre glanced down at his hand and shook he head."I cut it while cooking but I'm fine. It was only a small cut." He then placed another cookie into his mouth.   
  
"Alright." Trowa munched on the bread that Quatre had baked and then stood up."I better be getting abck to work." He pulled his lover close to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  
"See you home tonight, alright?" Quatre grabbed the empty basket, waved to trowa and left.   
  
Trowa went busily back to work and as evening came Trowa was done work for the night and he headed home where he could return to the company of his beautiful lover. He opened the door to see freshly cooked soup and tea on the table but Quatre was not to be seen."Quatre?"Trowa walked through the house and to their bedroom and saw his lover asleep on the bed. He smiled and placed a hand on his cheek but it seemed so cold. His entire body was cold."Quatre, wake up..." Trowa almost whispered nudging the blonde awake.   
  
Quatre groaned and shivered."Trowa...mm... you're home... I must have fallen asleep."Quatre went to get up but fell weakly back to the bed.   
  
"Shh... Quatre,"Trowa pulled the bed covers over the boy."rest..." Trowa went to the other room and brought back some soup. He began to feed the boy the soup.   
  
"Trowa... It's so cold in here..."Quatre muttered raising his hand to touch Trowa's face but stopped when he saw a redish blue texture on his hand. His eyes then began to water as he stared at the hand in shock. "W-what is this.... I... I'm scared..."   
  
Trowa took the boy's wrist lightly."...I think I should get the doctor's... this isn't normal..."Quatre stopped him.   
  
"Trowa! No! I-I'm fine. I'll be better in the morning...I'm sure of it! Just don't leave! Please... I need you here. Don't leave me alone..." He couldn't resist it... those beautiful crystal blue eyes. He had no choice but to believe that everything would be alright.   
  
Trowa lay down next to his lover and held the cold body in his arms. He didn't want to let go... he wanted everything to be fine. He would never let his lover....die. The thought of anything happening to him would seriosuly hurt Trowa deeply. Of course that was resonable but Trowa was not about to lose Quatre to some damn sickness! He would never be able to get over it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Quatre.   
  
What could he do? How could he help this? What could he do to help? If this was still the same by tomorrow he would surely bring the doctors to find out about this. He didn't care what Quatre said.   
  
~   
  
The morning arrived quickly and the morning sun shined into the room. Trowa had left to get the doctor's early, while Quatre still slept so he wouldn't make a fuss. Trowa had come to find out that Quatre had caught that deathly virus...   
  
The only thoughts in Trowa's head was getting something-anything-to save Quatre! To rid the cold virus from his body and to live together like he planned. Well he knew sometimes things always didn't go as planned, but this was something he was determined to keep planned. He watched Quatre which still slept quietly his chest slowly moving, showing his body was rather weak.   
  
Trowa quietly made his way into the kitchen and started to put things in a darkish brown backback for a upcoming journey. Trowa didn't know where, but the doctor suggested the neighboring city. They had better medical care. It was worth a try...   
  
*tbc*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hm...... what do you think? 


	2. Capture

The deep mist of the morning dew seeped into the air. Trowa had just finished putting the sadle on the horse and hung the traveling packs on it.He rubbed his forehead with his hand and turned to grab the last travel pack and saw Quatre standing there looking at him. He was so pale, and looked much more fragile than before. It was as if the life was being drained, bit by bit. Just lloking at how sick Quatre was getting just over night made Trowa more determined to find a cure.  
  
"Let me help..."Quatre told Trowa reaching for the pack. Trowa stopped him and shook his head. It only made Quatre frown.   
  
"You never give up do you?" Trowa sighed attaching the last pack."I know you want to help but, you are sick. Don't want to make things worse."  
  
Quatre bit his lower lip."I can help Trowa. I'm not helpless. I still don't understand why we have to leave town. Can't the doctor's medicine here work?" Quatre tugged on Trowa's sleeve not letting go."Tell me."  
  
"Quatre, there's better medicines in the neighboring city, you know that. I just want you to be alright."Trowa felt guilty. He never told Quatre that he had that virus. He couldn't bare to tell him the truth afraid that Quatre would give up."I already told, our friends and family we are leaving for awhile. So we're ready to go anytime that you are."  
  
Trowa had packed almost everything needed and that he could take with them that was neccessary. Quatre then smiled at him and nodded. He helped Quatre up on the horse first and then climbed up after him. Trowa really hoped that Quatre wouldn't get sick too fast, and be too late...  
  
~  
  
It was late afternoon. The forest trail was long and dull. The only sounds heard was that of nature and the movement of the horse walking along the trail. Trowa held Quatre against him with one hand so to help Quatre keep his balance. The other he held onto the reins of the horse. Quatre then began to figit. Trowa figured they had better stop.  
  
They stopped beside a small stream. Trowa lept down from the horse and helped Quatre down which hung onto Trowa slugishly and a bit out of sorts. He sat Quatre down in the grass near the stream and cupped his hand with some water and held it to Quatre's mouth. Quatre's forehead was burning like fire. Yet the rest of his body was frozen. Like pure ice.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa. He shook his head. "I'm fine." He slowly stood up and brushed some loose grass from his pants.  
  
"Quatre, listen to me. You're sick. You have to take it easy. I know you're very independent. But right now. You need to listen to me." Trowa grabbed ahold of Quatre's arm and made him stop.  
  
Quatre turned to face Trowa but his eyes went wide as he saw a figure behind Trowa. Things went so quickly that before Quatre could say or do anything, everything went dark.   
  
A fuzzy image came to Trowa. A small glowing orb. No, it was some creature. He slowly reached out to it witch a hand but felt his body go numb. He then felt himself on his back, watching a dark red liquid drip on himself. He could smell the sick sense of blood. He couldn't move. He saw the glowing orb float around his face, then a shrill scream filled his ears. Trowa winced and closed his eyes.  
  
He shot up feeling a sharp pain on his head. He held a hand to it to feel a small bruise. It was pitch black around him. He tried feeling his way around only too feel the coldness of dirt. It was wet and muddy around him, like he was underground, in some type of cage... He looked up to see small cracks of sunlight, or some other light peer through. It didn't brighten the room up any.   
  
"What the.....?" He then squinted through the darkness, once he realized Quatre wasn't heard or seen."Quatre?" He felt around the area to nothing. He was worried."Dammit..." He then looked upward."QUATRE!" he called out, hoping to get a reply from Quatre or anyone for that matter. He jsut wanted to know if Quatre was here and well.  
  
He slumped down to the ground in defeat after hearing no answer. He slammed his fists to the ground."Dammit!" Hopefully Quatre would be alright.  
  
*tbc* 


	3. Dreams Illusions?

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
Warnings:3x4, angst...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ground was cold, the air was thin. Trowa could barely breath. It was night time, or so he thought. He couldn't see any light peeer through the cracks of the floorboards. He didn't know where he was or who had done this, or most importantly where Quatre was.   
  
He couldn't hear any voices. Not a sound except for his own movement against the dirt floor. He had searched for hours on a way out but there was none. He was down there deep. He couldn't climb. It was too steep and plus slippery. He had tried previously yet failed, he couldn't give up though. He worried for Quatre. He was sick and who knows what was going on above.   
  
He coughed and tried to brush the dirt from his eyes only to make it worse. He wasn't tired. More determined than anything to get out of there.   
  
It had also seemed that someone was watching him the entire time... Like there was a presense around him. He didn't know what. Well It wasn't actually just one...but many. He didn't see anything so shrugged the feeling off.   
  
He decided to sleep for the night deciding to search again the next morning. Maybe something will happen in the morning. Hopefully.   
  
***   
  
The room was dark, as Quatre shifted his body around on the lie on. He was cold, and although he slept he was very tired. He didn't know where he was. He tried with great difficulty to pull himself up from the floor and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He rubbed them and felt his way around the room.   
  
"Where... am I.." he muttered scuffing along on the floor on hands and knees.   
  
It was as if nothing was real... The air was strange, it was so odd. It even was as if you didn't even need to breath at all. Quatre hit into something. He thought he was dreaming. It felt like a dream. Something was going on and it was so weird. Last thing he remmebered was the forest. The shadow that loomed over Trowa then... there was nothing. It was as if the entire time he was blacked out. It was blank. He felt sick. Even worse than when he had awoken. Was it day, night?   
  
It was all so, confusing! He felt his body go numb as a sharp pain throbbed through his body. He lay to the floor and could no longer stay consious.   
  
***  
A buzzing noise?   
  
Trowa felt a slick rugged surface against his bare hands and face. He then came to the realization that he could feel the heat of the sun against his back. He sat up slowly, a bit unsure of what was going on. He saw Quatre asleep beside him. He put a hand on Quatre's warm shoulder and sighed with relief that he was at least ok.   
  
What was going on? Was it a dream? Illusion? It seemed so real. Yet there was something different about where he was. He shrugged the feeling off and shook Quatre's shoulder slightly to wake him.   
  
Quatre mummbled a bit and turned to Trowa."mmm..... Trowa...? TROWA!"Quatre sat up ignoreing the pain in his arm and hugged onto Trowa."I.... I had a horrible dream.. or at least.. I think it was.... I couldn't find you!"   
  
Trowa didn't want to tell Quatre that he had experienced something similar. So he told him different."It's fine now Quatre... don't worry. It was only a dream. I would never let you go."   
  
It seemed as if it was late afternoon. The sun was high in the sky blareing down through the tree's. Even under the shade the heat was unbearable. They had lost their travel horse during this weird ordeal and had no way of transportation and Trowa didn't think it was best if Quatre was to walk. He suggested on carrying Quatre piggy back to make it easier on the blonde. even though Quatre insisted not to Trowa wouldn't stand to see him walk, being sick and all.   
  
They began to travel on the dirt trail. Trowa suddenly turned to hear the sound of a hourse carrage approach them. The driver stopped and looked at the two."Traveling through here without a horse, eh?"He looked at them curiously."That doesn't seem like the best thing. Hey, is the little guy there goin to be alright?"   
  
"Well... " Trowa muttered and told the story. The driver looked with concern and a voice suddenly called from the carrage.   
  
"Heeey! What's the hold up?! We want to get moving! We haven't got all day!" A young boy which had long brown hair stuck his head out the window, he had bluish-violet eyes and a long braid.   
  
The driver turned and looked at the boy, waved a hand, and the boy went back inside."Look, you look like you need a ride, how about it. It'll be on me."   
  
"Yes.... Thank you...I will be always grateful."Trowa smiled.   
  
"Hey, No problems. Just get in back there with the other two. There should be room."   
  
Trowa went over to the side of the carrage and looked inside. The braided boy staired at him curiously."Uhh... you're driver offered us a ride to the next town I hope that's ok."Trowa told him.   
  
"Uh.... no...... that's fine."The boy opened the door to let the two inside.   
  
Trowa helped Quatre inside. He then got in after. The boy stared hard at them. They noticed another sitting beside the boy, he had dark short brown hair and dark, cold blue eyes.   
  
Not saying a word to each other the four looked curiously at one another. This was going to be one long trip...   
  
*tbc*   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh...boy.... I think this chappie sucks.... 


	4. Darkness

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
Warnings:3x4, angst...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of the carriage was all that could be heard as they traveled down the empty trail. It was quiet between the four boys. The only sounds was the birds, trees rustling, and the sound of the carriage. It made Trowa a bit uneasy due to to the odd silence. He didn't know these two. They could of been deranged lunatics for all he knew. He just gazed over at Quatre once in a while to make sure he was ok. But the symptoms of the virus seemed to be getting worse.   
  
The boy with the braid tilted his head to the side and stared. Then looked back at the one beside himself which seemed to nod slowly. The trail path was bumpy and very unenjoyable to the body.   
  
Another thing that bothered Trowa was that their backpacks and supplies were gone. So when they would get back on the road on their own they would have a very difficult time. So Trowa just had to ask a question, and also to break the silence.   
  
"So... where are you two heading...?"He questioned just moreless for the sake of conversation and he also did need to know where they were headed.   
  
The short haired answered,"Delarome."   
  
"Delarome."Trowa muttered. At least they were headed close to the neighboring town."Thank you."   
  
The two nodded.   
  
Trowa felt Quatre's hand grip onto his arm for support, due to the rough carriage ride. Quatre looked very unhappy, and looked almost in misery. But this beat walking the whole way.   
  
"We'll be there soon Quatre."Trowa told him. The blonde smiled and nodded.   
  
"Good..." Quatre yawned slightly and made himself comfortable against Trowa.   
  
The two that rode with them began to creep Trowa out since all they did was stare and whisper to one another.   
  
Trowa shook of the creepy feeling and leaned back in his seat. He then began to feel very tired. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and yawned. He looked down at Quatre which had fallen asleep against him. As long as he was still alive and was getting plenty of rest Trowa was relieved and glad.   
  
He tried to stay awake since he did not trust the two that sat across from them. But sleep took over and his eyes shut and landed into a deep sleep.   
  
***   
  
Huh? Where? Who? Where am I? Who are you?   
  
A dark mist covered Trowa's body. He found himself staring at the two people in which they were traveling with. The dark mist felt like it was holding him in place.   
  
It began to affect his vision slightly. But it did not afflict pain.   
  
The two continued to stare at him through the mist. Their eyes dark and almost lifeless.   
  
"Go back."The braided haired one spoke with a emotionless tone.   
  
"Yes. Go back or suffer."The other added.   
  
"I will not go back! I have to save Quatre! Who are you!"Trowa yelled trying to break free from the deep, dark mist. It hovered around him like a cloud of smoke covering every inch of his body. It felt like it wanted to leach out his very soul. It was ripping every breath out of him.   
  
"That is none of your concern and never will be. So go back. The boy is beyond help now."   
  
"I won't! I will not give up. There has to be a way! So leave me alone!"   
  
The two looked at each other and frowned."We can not let you go."   
  
"No, you can't do this!"   
  
"Watch us."They turned to leave.   
  
"No! You can't do this! I won't let this happen! I have to save Quatre! Damn it!"   
  
The two figures vanished into the mist and laughed quietly. The area began to grow deeper to mist. It became almost sufficating.Trowa couldn't breath. Nor think. He struggled against the mist but it seemed to be pulling him deeper and deeper in. It was warm, yet left his body cold. He could no longer move. His strength had been depleted. He began to lose consciousness. He then felt the need for air but nothing could be taken in. He shut his eyes tight and then no longer moved.   
  
*tbc*   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Do do do.... short chapter again but like I said This is one of those what's gonna happen enxt cuz the writer has no clue either. Hey... any suggestions? 


	5. Alive

The moon hung high in the sky as the crickets, sung their continueous tune.   
  
Trowa felt alive. The darkness that he once had felt previously was gone. He sat up slowly and noticed Quatre was sitting beside him staring blankly at him. His face pale yet he seemed fine.   
  
"Quatre! Are you ok?" He asked to make sure.   
  
"The faeries." Quatre replied.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. It was cold.   
  
"The faeries hate us."   
  
"...Quatre... I don't understand. Faeries?"   
  
"Trowa... THEY HATE US! They want to stop us! They want us to go back!"Quatre screamed.   
  
"Hey, Quatre calm down!!" Trowa had both his hands on Quatre's shoulders and was looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
"THEY HATE US! See... they leave their marks. They want us to feel the pain... they want us to give up. They leave their marks of death. See." Quatre took a stick and began to draw markings in the dirt road. "The mark of Death."   
  
"What...? Quatre this is crazy... you need to rest." He reached out but Quatre pushed it roughly away.   
  
"You have the markings!" Quatre ripped a part of Trowa's shirt sleeve. It revealed a blood marking of the same symbol Quatre had drawn in the dirt.   
  
Trowa blinked and ran his finger tips over the scar."What....?" He looked up at Quatre who stared.   
  
"The ma...r...k.." Quatre began to laugh uncontrolably and lay to the ground and smiled.   
  
"Quatre! Stop it!"Trowa knelt next to Quatre.   
  
"They're cominnng.... Death is upon us. Death will torture us."   
  
"Quatre thats enough! This is crazy! We're fine! Just calm down and listen to me!!Everything will be fine!!"   
  
Quatre smiled and placed a hand on Trowa's cheek."I...love you. But this is unstopable."   
  
"No. Quatre, there is a way. trust me. Nothing will happen. We're going to get you a cure. You will get better and we will return home together. Ok? Safetly... and Happily?"   
  
Quatre pulled Trowa down and hugged him and began to cry."I hope so..."   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You won't die."   
  
Quatre then fell asleep. Trowa lifted him up and began to carry him. In his sites ahead of them was the neighboring town. Finally. They made it. It was late and Trowa went to the city gate where a guard stood. He sighed and walked over to the guard.   
  
"Stop where you are!" The guard ordered holding out his sword."State your name and business."   
  
"I'm a traveler. We need a place to rest for the night."Trowa answered.   
  
"... You seem suspisious. We have been attacked recently by evil creatures in the night with their strange magic. How do I not know your fooling me?"   
  
"I'm not! We were traveling and we need a place to rest. My companion is very sick! Please let us in."   
  
The man walked over to them."Sick?" He observed the sleeping boy."... I feel the need to trust you. But I will keep an eye on you..." He turned and opened the gate to the city and let them in.   
  
Trowa looked around the quiet town. It was empty. The torches around the city was the only sorce of light and some things seemed to be run down."... Where could the inn be." Trowa sighed. "Better start looking."   
  
*tbc*   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eeee! I updated! ^-^ YAY! Like????? 


	6. Fly

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
Warnings:3x4, angst...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning did not come quickly for the two lovers. Quatre had become worse that night, his body broke into a sweat and he was cold to the touch. The symptoms were odd and Trowa didn't know what to do but stay with him. Many times Quatre awoke in a panic due to non-stop nightmares.   
  
The night was damp and cool,which did not help. Trowa covered Quatre with many blankets to keep the young boy warm, yet that had little effect of helping the cold body.   
  
Trowa couldn't fathom the mysteries. He began to blame himself for Quatre's failing health. He would have to do something, and soon. "Someone in this town should know." He muutered as he stared at Quatre."Please... just hang on, Quatre. Please." He stroked the blondes flawless face, it was cold, and paler than usual.   
  
As the morning sun began to shine in through the window, Quatre began to wake. His eyes squinted as the light had poured into the room."Trowa?" Quatre uttered slowly. He glanced around the empty room."Trowa...?" Quatre pulled himself weakly out of the bed and looked out the window and muttered."They're close."   
  
***   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa, figureing Quatre will be asleep for awhile yet began to explore the town for a doctor or medic, or someone that was experienced in those fields. After much confusion and asking many people questions he found that at the edge of town there was a herb and medic man, heard to be a bit crazy, but knew his stuff. So it was worth a try to at least check it out.   
  
It was atleast a 20 minute walk from the town, and Trowa found himself at a old, rather beat down house. The outside looked terrible and looked to ahev unsanitary conditions. Trowa made his way to the front door and knocked on the rickety old door.   
  
No answer...   
  
He knocked again, yet still no answer.   
  
"Hello?!"Trowa called out."... Damn, i came all this way out here to find no one home."   
  
He suddenly heard a many clanging and rustling noises from in the house and the door opened a crack."Yes! Yes! What do you want? it had better be good, cuz I am a busy man you know."   
  
Trowa turned to the door."Y-yes. I need your help. You see someone I love dearly is sick an-" Trowa was suddenly caught off as the door slammed shut.   
  
"Then go to the town doctor, don't bother me with such small things as being sick." He then heard rustling as if he was leaving the room.   
  
"Wait!! The doctors can not help him! Please listen to me!"Trowa reached for the door handle and pulled but found it to be now locked."He's very sick! I can't explain when you won't even hear me out!? Please! No one else can help me!" Trowa hearing no response sulked down against the door.   
  
Suddenly a voice spoke to him from behind."Hey! Who are you and what are you doing?!" It was of a young girls voice. Trowa turned to see a dark blue haired girl frowning with her hands placed angrily on her hips."Well? I asked you, what business do you have here?"   
  
Trowa blinked."I.. I need help for someone, and I had no where else to go..."   
  
She stared at him suspisiously."Explain?"   
  
"Someone I love dearly has been ill for some time now, and no doctor can figure out or treat what he has... please I have traveled a long way, could you possibly help me? I heard that a man lived here that could cure any known disease!"   
  
She bit her lip slightly."Yes... you have coem to the right place. The man here, is my grandfather. My name is Hilde. I'm sorry if my grandfather seems rude, but he doesn't like to socialize with others very well. I can talk to him though. I'm sure if I he will help you. he is just very stubborn and doesn't like strangers."   
  
Trowa nodded."Thank you...."   
  
Hilde frowned as she found the door was locked."Grandpa, open this door right now!" She peeked in through the window and frowned. She then turned back to Trowa."Excuse me for one second please." She then opened the window and pulled herself in.   
  
Trowa could hear her yelling angrily at her grandfather, and in reply heard her grandfather's annoyed remarks.   
  
The door opened and she peered out."Sorry about that. Come in." Trowa walked inside. The house was in shambles. There was cobwebs galore and the furniture looked old and ratty. Also there was junk piled everywhere. "Sorry about the mess." Hilde laughed slightly."Grandpa, likes his mess. He grouches whenever I try to clean. Says I'll ruin his research." She rubbed the back of her head.   
  
"Oh, that's ok. Really." Trowa replied.   
  
"Oh, yes! Have a seat...um... here! *she pulled a decent chair from the corner for him to sit on."Now, grandpa, has agreed to help you as much as he can, isn't that right?" She rose an eyebrow and looked at the old man in the corner of the room.   
  
He had long white hair and beard, his cloths were torn, and well worn. His skin was darkened and wrinkled, yet his eyes had a spark to them."I never agreed to nothing, Hilde."   
  
"Grandpa!! Please. Don't be rude!" She frowned and turned to Trowa."You can explain the story." She leaned closer to him."I know grandpa wants to help, maybe if you just tell your story..."   
  
Trowa nodded."I don't really know how to describe something like this... It's really weird. It's like nothing I've ever seen before in my life. It's just once day he's fine and the next he was sick. I don't really know what caused it but I do beleive it must of been that cut he had accidently did while working. after that his whole body seemed to turn cold, and he seemed to be weak. And the weirdest symptoms I've ever seen. I don't know, but I seem to be affected some how by this because there are times when I would just black out and strange things would occur within my dreams. He had mentioned something about Faerie's... I don't know if this was intentional or if he was just totally out of it at the time. I really think this might be awfully confusing for you... I--" Trowa was cut off when the old man spoke.   
  
"The faerie's blood, eh?"He seemed so different when he said it. Like his voice was flat. "I am sorry but I can not help you."   
  
"Hey! You know of this, don't you?! You said 'the faerie's blood'! What is this anyways!? Tell me!"Trowa lept from his seat and walked toward him.   
  
"You must leave here! Those that are inflicted are cursed!!"   
  
Hilde gasped."Grandpa! Please! He's our guest!"   
  
Trowa shook angrily."If you know of this then you must be able to cure it!"   
  
There was a long silence between the three as the old man sighed."..It is a bad omen, Everyone seems to die. There... is a way to cure it." He turned to face Trowa."First though, I must explain soemthing to you." He hobbled over to the book shelf and pulled out a thin dusty book from the shelf.   
  
"...Tell me." Trowa walked over to him and stared down at the book.   
  
"This is a book from long ago, I'd say about 8, 000 years ago. The world was a land of faeries. The main race of the world had been the faries, that is until the humans came along and destroyed all of their homeland by building their towns and cities. So the faerie's had been hunted down. So the humans then had come to find out that if you drink the blood of a faerie then all your illness' will be cured. So, since the humans had their personal medican it ment ntohing to them when they slaughtered a faerie. Eighty percent of the faerie race was slaughtered, making them go into hiding. And when the humans ran out of this supply, many got sick and died, yet that was till many smart scholars invented medicans toc ure sickness'. This technology began to save the human race, this would of taken at least many years to develop as you can see today there are many new cures every day. I have done my research on the faerie's and the human's. So what I have learned is that to seek revenge on the human race the faerie's seeped out a unstopable virus to the humans. Yet, it would only affect the body if it hit the blood. It made the virus half successful. You see, the faerie's will not stop unless they kill all of the humans in revenge."   
  
"... Then that would explain the dreams? ... So Quatre was right..."Trowa trailed off in silence.   
  
"I do not know all the effects of the virus... yet I have come up with a potion to delay the death... I could give you the potion...but that is only a delay..."   
  
"Then what can I do to cure it?!" Trowa demanded.   
  
"The blood of a faerie."   
  
"Blood ... of a faerie? .. But faerie's... They are only myths. They can't be real... They are only told in books and stories.."   
  
"You think so, eh? But wehat other choices do you have left?" He smiled slightly and rose an eyebrow.   
  
Trowa frowned and looked away."... Give me the potion." Trowa muttered.   
  
"Yes, Yes. I must create the potion first. In order to do that I must pick up afew things in town... I would also like to meet... the one you speak of with the virus...."   
  
Trowa nodded."Yes, thats fine. As long as I get that potion."   
  
***   
  
After picking up some incredients for the potion. Trowa, Hilde and her Grandfather went int he direction to the inn where Quatre was only to see all of the towns people crowded around the building, some yelling, and some talking quietly to themselves.   
  
Thats whne Trowa realized that something ahd to of been wrong with Quatre.He rushed over ahead of Hilde and her Grandpa only to look up and see Quatre standing on the roof of the building, his toes touching the edge of the roof, amost as if ready to jump.   
  
"QUATRE!!" Trowa yelled running over."Get down!! Quatre!! Please! Do you hear me?! It's Trowa, Quatre!!"   
  
The blonde looked down at Trowa with a expressionless face."The faerie's are close, they are so close. They want me to go to them. They want me to fly to them. Fly...Fly......Fly........"   
  
*tbc*   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, me's updated! It might be a lame chapter but thats ok! I had fun coming up with something 


	7. The Faerie

The wind blew Quatre's hair back, his pale blue eyes were fully visable and the once expressionless face now looked as if he was in pain. Mentally and Physically.   
  
He nudged closer to the edge of the building, but suddenly was pulled back by a villager who had secretly climbed up on the roof to stop Quatre from jumping. Quatre went with the villager willingly and the two made it safetly to the ground.   
  
"Hey kid are you alright?!"   
  
Quatre stared at him blankly and felt his knees give out and fell to the ground.   
  
Trowa made his way over to Quatre and knelt down to him."Quatre!" He placed his hand over Quatre's forehead to find he was burning up."Oh God.... Quatre."He lifted the boy into his arms. The crowd of people soon lifted and they went on with their own business. Trowa rushed to the room they had in the inn so Quatre could sleep.   
  
"Trowa."Quatre muttered almost in a low whisper."I...I....what happened?"   
  
"Nothing... just rest." Trowa replied."Listen to me Quatre, everything is going to be ok. just get some rest."   
  
Later that day Trowa was given the potion to help Quatre out. It had helped out some, Quatre was aware of his surroundings now and the fever had lowered yet he was still weakened and could not walk long distances. His body still had that cursed virus. Trowa had planned to travel east from the town, which is where Hilde's grandfather had directed them to head next. Yet since their expenses were limited and Trowa had yet to figure on how they were going to walk from place to place since Quatre was still going to get worse.   
  
But plans don't always go as expected...   
  
Cold wind, peircing howl, pain...   
  
Trowa ran up the trail which they had begin to travel on, rain had just started to spill from the grey clouds and to the earth below. He ran into the forest and held Quatre close to him to shield him from the cold rain. Trowa's hair was now plastered to his face making it difficult to see. Even though it was still early the darkness of the clouds darkened the area as if it was still night.   
  
Before that rain had hit the forest seemed like a calm tranquil place and as if nothing could harm them, but now the place was cold, dark, and mysterious. It almost seemed as if the forest had turned into a endless maze.   
  
Trowa then looked up trying to see ahead of him only to see the figure of a small girl. She had long platinum hair almost down to her knees, her ears were slightly pointed at the top and she had shimmering small wings to her back. The girl then turned and disappeared into the depths of the forest.   
  
He then lifted his lover into his arms and rushed off after the mysterious girl, even though it might even be his imagination. He knew anything was better than just standing around in the rain doing nothing.   
  
Trowa continued to run even though everything ahead of him was blurred and barely viasable at first glance. He shortly came to a clearing where a sudden flah of light blinded his eyes. As he re-opened them the feeling of the chilling rain has stopped and the feeling of warmth covered his body. He looked ahead of him to a field of flowers and that same small girl sat in the middle picking afew flowers up and sniffing them.   
  
Trowa walked toward her slowly. He looked down at Quatre which was shocked by what was happening ut stayed quiet. Trowa went to open his mouth to speak but found he couldn't find the right words to say to the girl.   
  
She stood up and faced them. Her face was small and her mouth curved into a small smile."You humans... are so fun to play with!"   
  
"Play with?!" Trowa managed to say."What and who are you? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh so stupid too. Don't you know anything?" The girl jumped onto a nearby rock."I'm a faerie of course and i just love this. I have nothing left to do but play with you humans. You can be so pathetic sometimes. You're so weak!"   
  
Trowa glared at the faerie girl."How can you say such a thing?! You're the one who knows nothing... And...and since your a faerie... you can cure what he has.. can't you?!" The faerie girl tilted her head."You know what I'm talking about! Answer me!"   
  
She laughed at the two and then let in a deep sigh."I do.. Am I'm guessing you know as well. But unfortunatly you aren't getting it!! Selfish human!"   
  
Trowa gritted his teeth."I don't care! He's diing because of this virus... If your kind wouldn't of sent out such a virus this wouldn't of happened!"   
  
The faerie girl sighed."I know, I know.. Now you understand why I am the last remaining faerie." she lie down on the rock and twirled a peice of her hair in her hand."You don't have it in you to kill me."   
  
Trowa was now filled with rage."... I would do anything to save him. I would do anything to let him live. "   
  
"Anything? Oh really. Just like a human... you talk big but in the end your just a scared little being. You would never come close to killing me."   
  
"Shut up!Just.. shut up! You know nothing about humans, nothing! All you cause is pain and suffering! Things are different now, what was done was done! I can't change that!"   
  
The faerie girl laughed."Ah... all this talk means nothing to me... you know, you could be dreaming, having an illusion... how do you know what were saying and doing right now is real? You humans beleive anything."   
  
"Damn you..." Trowa glanced down at Quatre which seemed to be getting wrose again. His face was pale, almost ghost-like. Trowa looked back up at the faerie."I'm sorry, but I love him enough to kill you. Not all humans are bad. I don't want to be... but I promise I would not let him die!"   
  
Everything seemed to begin to spin, as if everything was going extremely fast. Suddenly Trowa felt breathless, he could not breath, everything slowly went blank, yet the last thing he seen in his mind was a single drop of blood.   
  
*tbc*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
finally! i've..tried over coming this extreme writing block.. hopefully no one thinks i died or soemthing.... 


	8. Tainted

Cold. The feeling was cold. The darkness enclosing, crushing, so dark....Fingertips cold as ice. This liquid, so sticky, so thick, so cold.   
  
I can't feel anymore. Sinking. Sinking down in this pool. What is this liquid I am lieing in? It feels...it feels good. Almost releiveing, soothing, yet there is a feeling of sickness.   
  
The smell, there is an awful smell. Makes me gag. I won't panic, I can't seem to panic because it feels so good. Refreshing.   
  
I can't seem to open my eyes. I am trapped in darkness. Alone. Is this a dream? It can't, it seems too real to be a dream. Too good... I love it.   
  
Slowly. Slowly I feel it choking me. I can't breath. But I don't care. I feel my body sinking down. Down into the pool of the cold, stick liquid.   
  
So relaxing. I feel relieved as I sink down. It feels like someone's pulling me down.But I don't struggle because it feels so good. So good.   
  
I take in my last breath as my head is submerged down under the pool. I let my last bit of air out and feel the liquid overflowing into my body. I feel so happy, yet, I am goiung to die? I just feel so happy. I think of one person and smile.   
  
Trowa.   
  
...   
  
...   
  
...   
  
"Quatre?Quatre?"   
  
"Mnn..." Sputtering, Quatre began to gag. He coughed violently, making a familiar liquid spill out over his mouth.   
  
"God, Quatre! Are you ok? Can you focus alright? Do you feel better? Answer me! Please!"Trowa had pulled the blonde up into his arms as they sat in the field of flowers.   
  
"Tr...owa..."Quatre muttered placing a hand to his own mouth."Blood..?" He looked up at Trowa, his eyes shaking upsettingly.   
  
"Don't worry Quatre...Don't worry... Tell me how you feel?"   
  
"I feel...I feel refreshed... like I've been sleeping forever. Trowa... what happened?Where are we?" Quatre glanced around the unfamiliar area.   
  
"...Nevermind that... the most important thing is that your alive. Let's...go home."   
  
"Home..."Quatre then began to cough again, shutting his eyes tightly, almost as if he was in pain.   
  
"Quatre! Hey...are you alright?! What's wrong? Please! Tell me!" Trowa had a arm around the blonde securely so the boy would not fall.   
  
Quatre slowly began to stop coughing but was shaking. He was still warm, so that left Trowa relieved. Slowly Quatre rose his head and opened his eyes only to reveal that his eyes were tainted a slight red, like blood, to mix with the beautiful blue.   
  
"Oh my God..." muttered Trowa.   
  
"W-what...?" Quatre asked. His body continued to tremble."Trowa..?"   
  
"Your..your eyes..."   
  
"My eyes...?"   
  
"...Forget it. Forget it Quatre. It's nothing. Do you feel well enough to walk on your own... or do you want me to help you out?"   
  
"I can walk on my own. But...Trowa, please tell me what happened!" Quatre gripped firmly on Trowa's shirt and frowned."Why won't you tell me?"   
  
"It...It's hard to explain. You...just got sick. That's all, and now your fine. So let's go home."Trowa turned to walk but Quatre pulled him back.   
  
"NO! Trowa! Tell me! Tell me everything. There's so many things I don't understand or remember. I can remember bits and peieces but it's not clear and it's very confusing..."   
  
"Ok. I'll tell you..." Trowa sighed."You became sick and our local doctor had no cure, but there was no way I was going to let you die. So we left to look for a cure. It was tough but I found a cure. Now your all better." Trowa explained trying to leave it as brief as possible.   
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to have been such a burden on you... I love you Trowa...so much." Quatre smiled softly.   
  
"I love you too, Quatre..."   
  
Quatre giggled a little."Let's leave this until we get home."   
  
"Mm.. of course."   
  
"I bet you that everyone at home is so worried about us!" Quatre muttered.   
  
"Yeah..." Trowa took ahold of Quatre's hand and smiled.   
  
As they walked away the area grew dark and the plant life around seemed to die and rot leaving it grey and barren. A slight figure stayed crouched down in the field of dead slowers. It was of a girl. The faerie.   
  
She hummed and giggled to herself picking up the dead flowers into her arms. She stood up and smiled."Such sweet boys. He may of killed my flesh and drained my blood, but my spirit still lingers. I am free to walk on this earth with my dead companions. The curse is not gone nor will it ever leave this world, not until every single human is dead. And now that I am gone. they will really suffer. There's no more cure."   
  
She turned her head to look up at the clouded skies."Even in death will we make those humans suffer. They will always indure the pain us faeries have had to suffer." She turned to the field where she watched many of her companions play.   
  
"Hm... There's nothing anyone can do. It's rather funny. They will always be called weak. Those humans. Those miserable creatures of flesh and blood. So careless. Sp pathetic. They will know true darkness. They will know hell. Pure, miserable, Hell."   
  
*end*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Um.... yea... it's...done... was it good? anyone like? was it interesting 


End file.
